


Strange Brew III: One True Love

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Strange Brew [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Het, Het and Slash, Holidays, House Party, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Slash, Massachusetts, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Party, Potions, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Salem, Samhain, Series, Slash, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, Witchcraft, Witches, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the most magical night of the year, Clark is Destined to find his One True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Brew III: One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Clark/Bruce) (Complete!)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/415630.html)  
> Prompt: T 10; P 15: Amulet (Writer’s Choice)  
> Prompt Count: (15/15)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 8, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 11, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1718  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: I’m covering all the bases, people! ;)  
> Written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/642093.html). Prompts: Witches, Houses Decorated For Halloween, Pumpkin (Muffins & Pies), Black-And-Orange, Candles, Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns, Salem (Massachusetts), Masquerade Ball/Halloween Party, Costumes, Black, Gold, Masks, Goblets/Cups/Chalices, Cauldrons, Apple (Pie), Jewelry (Amulet/Scarab/Crowns), Moon/Moonlight.  
> Also written for my 2010 DCU Fic/Art The Wheel Of The Year Challenge. Sabbat No. 7: Samhain.*  
> Finally, also written for [2010 DCU_Free_For_All Autumn Challenge](saavikam77.livejournal.com>Saavikam77's</a>%20<a%20href=). Prompts: Special Prompt No. 1: Halloween Party, T 10; P 40: Witch.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

  
_By the light_  
_Of the Samhain moon,_  
_Comes the bright_  
_Of the casting rune._

_Whether chestnuts_  
_Tossed in the fire,_  
_Or the scrying mirror_  
_Reflecting the pyre,_

_Let the magic_  
_Twist and swirl,_  
_Let the magic,_  
_Dip and whirl._  
_The Spirits will tell,_  
_Fortune be told,_  
_Let the future be clear,_  
_Brave and the bold._  


  


**Serena Stevens**  
**“The Most Magical Night**  
**Of The Year”**  
**2006 C.E.**

Zatanna surveyed the room with satisfaction. It glittered from the black-and-orange streamers, crystal chandelier, and dazzling sequined costumes. Candlelight flickered, wild shadows dancing crazily along the walls, and leering Jack O’Lanterns added their own special zest to the ambience. 

It was a crisp, clear autumn night in Salem, Massachusetts. Lively music played over the sounds of the ocean, her house located close to the shimmering sea.

She was hosting a Halloween party, walking amongst her guests in a flowing, long-sleeved black gown that glittered as she moved. A necklace of jet gleamed at her throat, her black wig encircled by a matching headband.

“Any requests?” Zatanna asked the dark-haired woman dressed in a long, white chiton with golden arm bracelets, headband, sash, and sandals strapped to the knees, her eyes peering out from a golden domino mask.

“How about _Monster Mash?”_ asked the woman’s blond companion, dressed in a shorter chiton with gold sash and sandals, his hair encircled by gold as his wrists wore bracelets matching Diana’s, blue eyes piercing his golden domino.

Zatanna smiled. “Good choice, Steve.”

Steve sipped from a golden goblet. “Perfect setting for a Halloween party, Zee.”

“Thank you. Yes, Salem is the place to be on Samhain.”

Diana nodded. “’Tis the night that the veil between the worlds are thinnest.”

Zatanna watched as a black-clad ninja sinuously worked her way through the crowd toward a cowboy with a green bandanna covering the lower half of his face. The couple headed outside.

Zatanna smirked. Dinah and Ollie would always enjoy a party.

& & & & & &

Clark was standing by the buffet eating a pumpkin muffin. A huge cauldron bubbled with beef stew, and a smaller pot held vegetable soup. There was wheat and pita bread for sandwichs, cold cuts; mustard, ketchup and other condiments; finger rolls of egg salad, chicken salad, turkey, roast beef and tuna; three kinds of pickles, sesame and onion crackers, Indian curry, and three-bean salad.

The desserts were apple and pumpkin pies, cranberry and pumpkin muffins, molasses and raspberry sugar cookies, and lemon poppyseed bread.

Clark washed the muffin down with apple cider, a tall woman dressed in a traditional Witch’s costume of black, with a conical black hat and broom, stopping by the table. She clutched the handle of a broom in one hand.

Clark was wearing a deep-blue doublet and tights with red-and-gold piping, a golden crown on his head, embedded with sapphire-blue stones. His mask was blue. He glanced down and smiled. 

“Ruby slippers?”

The Witch laughed. “Yes.” She clicked the heels together. “There’s no place like home.” They sparkled brilliantly.

“We’re not in Kansas anymore,” Clark smiled.

“Very true.” The Witch curled her fingers around her necklace, a gold chain with a small gold scarab attached, a lapis lazuli jewel set in the center. “Enjoying the party?”

“Oh, yes.”

“So, King Arthur, how goes it at the castle?”

Clark laughed. “Pretty well, considering.”

She rubbed her amulet as it sparkled. “Do you have a Guenivere, or perhaps you prefer Lancelot?”

Clark blushed. “I’m afraid I only have myself to rule Camelot.”

“A pity. Such a fine-looking man as yourself!” Her violet eyes deepened to amethyst. “You haven’t found your One True Love yet.”

Clark’s smile faltered a little. “I suppose I haven’t yet.”

She removed her Amulet and held it out. “This will help you find your True Love. It will glow like the sun when you find her…or him.” 

Clark was captivated by the Amulet. It felt heavy in his hand, and the lapis lazuli sparkled in the soft light of the room.

“Thank you, but I can’t keep this, Miss…”

Clark looked up but the Witch was gone. He decided to wear the Amulet so that he wouldn’t lose it, and give it back to her when he saw her again.

The amulet tingled on his chest as he placed the chain around his neck. It went well with his costume, at least.

Clark began to circulate, searching for the Witch. He adjusted his blue domino as he listened to the music, amused by the variety of costumes.

“Why, aren’t you a regal beauty,” cooed a woman in a flapper costume.

Clark smiled, admiring the long pearl necklace and sequined short dress. The Amulet caught her eye.

“Ooh, how pretty.” She fingered the amulet. It didn’t glow, but that didn’t surprise Clark. A quick look with X-ray vision revealed a stranger beneath the mask. “It’s more Egyptian, though. Doesn’t quite fit with King Arthur.”

Clark wondered why people felt a need to point out criticisms when none had been asked for, but he merely said, “I like it.”

The flapper girl grinned. “Can’t blame you.” She did a little wave as she moved out onto the dance floor.

Clark bumped into the ninja. 

“Hey, watch it, Your Majesty.”

He grinned. “Sorry, Dinah.”

She huffed. “Are you cheating with your X-ray vision?”

“I don’t need X-ray vision to recognize your moves.”

“Whoa, what’s this about recognizing my Pretty Bird’s moves?” asked the cowboy with the green bandanna.

“Sorry, Ollie, just making a professional observation.”

“Humph.”

Dinah laughed. She put her arm around her lover. “C’mon, cranky, let’s go over to the buffet.”

The couple headed over to the table. The amulet didn’t glow.

“The cider is quite delicious.”

Clark turned to see Diana in her Greek costume.

“You’re right.” He took a sip as Steve walked over. “Zee puts on a good party.”

“She has a flair,” Diana agreed. She poured a fresh cup of cider and offered it to Steve, who took a sip.

“Mmm, I agree with you,” he said.

Clark’s Amulet didn’t glow, but of course it wouldn’t. Diana and Steve were made for each other, not for him.

“I would recommend trying the beef stew. Heavenly,” said Diana.

Clark smiled. “I will.”

Clark traversed the room, but couldn’t find the Witch again. He would just have to give the amulet to Zatanna to give back to her guest before he left.

Clark bumped into a Knight in shining armor. His face was completely hidden by his visored helmet, a blue plume attached to the top.

“Oh, sorry.”

The Knight gestured that it was of no consequence.

Suddenly, the Amulet began to glow.

Surprised, Clark watched it sparkle, the heavy jewelry warm on his chest. His heart began to beat a little faster.

He wanted to get a look under the helmet. He could have used X-ray vision, but that would be cheating! “The pumpkin muffins are the best.”

The Knight patted his gloved hand on his stomach.

“You’re full?” The Knight nodded. “How about a dance?”

The Knight was amenable, so Clark led him out to the dance floor. The music was almost medieval in cadence and lilt, prefect for this dance.

Clark supposed he should have been annoyed at his companion’s silence, but Halloween parties encouraged unusual behavior. Or maybe the guy didn’t think his voice matched the image of a noble Knight.

Whatever the reason, he felt comfortable with a companion who didn’t talk much.

He smiled as he thought of Lois. She talked constantly. In fact, he was the quiet one of the partnership.

He liked the air of mystery around this Knight. He was a good dancer, too.

If the amulet was right, and this person was his One True Love, it didn’t bother him in the least that he was male. Despite his extremely ordinary upbringing, he was no stranger to feeling out-of-place at times. What was being gay when you were already an alien?

His partner was certainly graceful, as if ballroom dancing was part of his DNA. As they took a whirl around the room, Clark felt happy, candles flickering and the chandelier glittering as ribbons of light fluttered around Clark’s vision. Grinning Jack O’Lanterns seemed to approve of their match.

_It’s Salem on Halloween. I guess a magical night is just to be accepted._

Probably the amulet had nothing to do with his love life, but he had seen stranger things in his lifetime. He would just go with the flow.

The music ended and he bowed. “Thank you, Sir Lancelot.”

The Knight inclined his head and bowed, too.

“It must be hot in that suit of armor. Want to go outside?”

The Knight nodded, following Clark out into the backyard.

The moon was high in the sky, its rays shimmering on the water. Stars twinkled as wispy clouds scudded across the horizon.

The flowers in Zatanna’s garden smelled sweet, their perfume strong in the night air. Clark took a deep breath, his senses tingling. The Knight stood silently beside him, his armor glinting in the moonlight.

After a minute, they walked to the seawall, admiring the view. 

Clark felt content. Maybe love was supposed to be fireworks and racing hearts, but he was just as happy with quiet times like this.

_You’re being silly, Clark. Just because this Amulet glows in the dark, that doesn’t mean this guy standing next to you will be in love with you._

_On the other hand, he **is** my Knight in Shining Armor. _

The Knight cocked his head as Clark chuckled. 

“What am I laughing at? Oh, just feeling giddy. It’s such a beautiful night.”

The Knight reached out and touched the amulet, which sparked. Electricity surged between them.

The Knight spoke. “Very beautiful.”

Clark’s jaw dropped as the Knight removed his helmet.

_“Bruce?”_

“That’s right.” Bruce’s amusement lit up his midnight-blue eyes. “Where did you get this amulet? It’s striking.”

“From a…Witch.”

Bruce chuckled as he released the amulet, letting it drop back on Clark’s chest.

_It’s Bruce! **Of course** it’s Bruce._

Sighing happily, Clark watched the shimmer of moonlight on the sea, his skin tingling as Bruce slipped his hand into Clark’s and squeezed.

The amulet glowed as bright as the sun as a Witch rode her broom across the face of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> *Samhain has always had the custom of performing rituals on the Night of Nights to find out one’s future (and/or true) love. :)


End file.
